


V8 - Best Intentions

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I don't know how long this will last, but my muse seems to have had plenty of inspiration for this next story as I started it the day after I finished "Misguided" and cranked out the first 19 pages in one day. Don't expect future installments quite this quickly . I have to once again thank BAW for inspiring part of this story and Cheryl who said she needed Dr. Kingston for her upcoming story. Keep the inspiration coming!</p><p>Spoilers: Canon TS - Blind Man's Bluff, Inside Man, Love Kills, Night Train, and Waiting Room.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V8 - Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know how long this will last, but my muse seems to have had plenty of inspiration for this next story as I started it the day after I finished "Misguided" and cranked out the first 19 pages in one day. Don't expect future installments quite this quickly . I have to once again thank BAW for inspiring part of this story and Cheryl who said she needed Dr. Kingston for her upcoming story. Keep the inspiration coming!
> 
> Spoilers: Canon TS - Blind Man's Bluff, Inside Man, Love Kills, Night Train, and Waiting Room.

The Vet Series

Part 8

Best Intentions

January 25, 2004 (edited May 9, 2007)

~~~~~~

Blair smiled as he saw Elise coming down the hall. As strange as it was to be back on the campus grounds, he couldn't be more pleased by the reason. He had run into Elise Browning literally only a little over a month ago in Seattle.

She was an English professor at the university where Daryl was going to school. She had been cleaning out her office the day Jim, Blair and Jenny had dropped by to fulfill the bet Simon and Daryl had won earlier in the semester. By some strange coincidence, Elise had decided to take a job offer to transfer to Rainier. Her first classes would start during the summer session.

Elise's brilliant green eyes met his blue ones and she smiled warmly as she reached him. Blair bounced once on his toes then caught the brunette in a bear hug. He could barely restrain himself from kissing her right there in the hallway in front of her students. Blair felt energized around her in a way no woman had ever made him feel before. Better not let Jim know that or he'll be teasing me about pheromones. But pheromones or not, all Blair knew was that Elise made him happy.

"Hey, baby," Blair said, sneaking in a quick kiss as they broke the hug.

Elise grinned at the man she was seriously 'in like' with. "Hi. Where's Jim? I thought we were all going to catch lunch before you went back to work."

Blair draped his arm over El's shoulders. She was shorter than Jenny, barely topping five feet by one inch. "He decided to grab lunch with Jen." Blair grinned, comforted by the knowledge that his brother had found a woman who loved Jim for who he was. "I suggested we all go together, but…" he shrugged suggestively.

Elise popped him lightly on the chest as they walked and shook her head. She'd gotten to know Jim and Jenny during the last month or so. It was hard not to since Blair and Jim seemed to spend most of their off time together and Jim was seriously attached to Jenny.

El wondered again what deep connection the two men had that allowed them to share almost every waking moment and not want to kill each other sometimes. Jenny had only grinned at the question when El cornered her with it one day. Her response made little sense to the English professor. "Just think of them as twin brothers, El," Jenny had said, leaving Elise befuddled by the comment.

Jim and Blair looked nothing alike and were anything but blood brothers, however she had to admit they certainly acted like children at times.

"What are you grinning about?" Blair asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

She cast an impish glance at Blair. "Children."

Blair stopped in his tracks and tried to pick his jaw up off the ground. El turned laughing so hard she started to lose hold of the stack of papers in her arms. Blair shook his head, a stunned expression still on his face as he helped her recover the papers. Elise continued to chuckle.

They stood and Blair handed her the papers watching her speculatively. "Any particular children?" he asked, cracking Elise up again.

She managed to control herself as they reached Blair's 4X4 and climbed in. El shook her head. "I was just thinking about something a friend told me," chuckle, "but the look on your face," she laughed again.

This time Blair joined in. "Well, not that I don't want children someday, I just think it's a little early in our relationship to start thinking about them."

Elise grinned and watched Blair as he drove. "Why do people wait to discuss things like children until they decide their relationship is going somewhere?" She straightened in her seat and started into what Jim called her lecture mode. It was quite similar to Blair's lecture mode, hands flying for emphasis, eyes flashing with enthusiasm. Jim was convinced they both must have taken the same class on giving lectures, Exuberance 101.

"I mean, what happens if the two people agree on everything, get along well, love each other and then discover that one of them wants kids and the other can't stand them? It's a bit late to keep from getting hurt if you wait to talk about it don't you think?" she finished, jabbing a finger at him to make her point.

Blair frowned thoughtfully. "You have a point, El. So, do you want children?" he asked with a grin.

This time Elise had to stop and collect herself before she answered. "Well… I…"

Blair chuckled.

She poked him in the shoulder and smiled. "Sure. I want kids. I mean I teach them everyday."

"That's not exactly the same thing as raising one from birth."

"No, but I do enjoy being around children and seeing the world through their eyes. Yes," she said with a decisive nod that caused several strands of her dark brown hair to escape from the French twist. "Yes, I do want to have children." El looked at Blair quickly. "Not more than two or three though," she finished hastily.

Blair pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I'm an only child and never really had that many close friends growing up." He cast a glance at El. "Jim's the best friend I've ever had. I kinda hoped that if we ever had kids that they would be friends too." Blair watched the road intently. "I hope, someday, that I can be a father. One, two, the number doesn't matter to me," he shrugged and went silent.

Elise let the silence grow considering what Blair had said. Her own childhood had been filled with two siblings and numerous cousins and more friends than she could count. Of course, her really close friends consisted of a handful of people. I hope Blair has become one of those people.

"So," she said changing the subject, "where are we going for lunch?"

Blair grinned. "We're going on a little picnic."

"Yeah? Where?"

"A very special little place," he answered cryptically.

~~~~~~

"Blair," El whined as he led her blindfolded out of the elevator. "I've been to your place before. There's no need for a blindfold."

He grinned. "Just wait, El." Blair unlocked the door and led her into the apartment. Once inside he helped her sit on the blanket he already had laid out on the floor. "Okay, you can remove the blindfold."

Elise took off the blindfold and gasped in surprise. This wasn't the loft, at least not the one where Jim and Blair lived. For one thing it was completely bare. She stood and looked around. The layout was similar to his place, but not exactly. "Where are we?"

Blair stood and took her hand. "This is apartment 306 across the hall from the loft. It's my new place," he said proudly.

El moved across the room to the balcony. "It's wonderful, Blair." She turned to face him with a smile. "When do you move in?"

"Well," Blair said suddenly less enthusiastic. "I sort of need to tell Jim about it first, but I've already signed the papers. It's mine at the first of the month."

She frowned slightly. "I'm sure Jim will be thrilled for you. He'll probably be glad to have his own place to himself again, what with Jenny and all."

Blair tilted his head, not denying her statement but not agreeing with it either. "We'll see." He grinned then and motioned toward the picnic spread out on the blanket. "Let's eat."

******

Jim waited somewhat patiently in the reception area at the West Cascade Animal Clinic. Jenny was working on a minor emergency, a dog with a laceration that required sedation and sewing up. He glanced at his watch again. Guess we'll have to go for fast food. I'll just have to get Jenny to swear not to tell Blair. He grinned to himself.

His partner had been sneaking around, unsuccessfully, inquiring about the loft across the hall. Jim was pretty sure Blair had already made the purchase and while he was sad that Blair had chosen to keep it from him, he understood the younger man's decision.

The Sentinel was already dreading the day his Guide moved out. It's just across the hall, Ellison. Get a grip. Besides, he had a plan that would basically make the two units one. If Blair didn't mind.

"Detective?" Melissa said, interrupting Jim's daydreaming.

"Hmm," he replied lifting his head.

"Dr. J says you can go back now. She's just cleaning up."

"Thanks, Melissa."

"No problem, Detective."

Jim headed back to the treatment area listening for Jenny's voice and heartbeat. He knew better than to trace her by smell here. Too many odors he wasn't used to. "I'm back here, Jim," he heard her say.

He entered the treatment room and noted the still sedated dog in one of the cages. Jim smiled as Jenny turned to greet him.

"Hey, Jim. I just need to put some things away and we can go." She went over to the counter and started picking up syringes and paper wrappers. Her hand hit a bottle and it crashed to the floor. "Damn," she said, dropping the wrappers into the trash then reaching for some paper towels.

"Let me help," Jim said, taking the paper towels and gingerly sopping up the spilled liquid. "Hope this isn't an expensive drug," he said, handing off two of the bigger pieces of the broken bottle to Jenny.

"No, just an antibiotic. I can't believe how clumsy I am."

Jim chuckled. "Not clumsy, just in a hurry. Do you have a dust pan to get up these smaller fragments of glass?"

"Sure, Jim. Be careful, huh?" Jen admonished as she went to get the dustpan and broom.

"Who me?" Jim replied innocently. "I'm always careful." He continued to use the wadded up paper towels to corral the bits of glass and liquid on the floor. "Damn," he said as a shard nicked his finger.

"Did you cut yourself?" Jen asked, leaning over his back to see his finger.

"It's just a scratch," Jim dismissed.

"Yeah, well go wash your hands. Over there," she motioned to the sink. "I'll finish this up."

Jim grinned but did as she ordered.

Jenny came over when she was done and examined his finger.

"I can barely see it, Jen," Jim protested as she applied a band-aide to the cut.

"Humor me?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you kiss it and make it all better?" Jim asked, suddenly sounding like a little boy.

Jenny saw the mischief in his eyes and grinned. She took his bandaged finger and gently kissed the tip. Jim growled and pulled her to him.

"That's not what I had in mind," he said, no longer sounding anything like a little boy.

~~~~~

Jim walked into the bullpen rubbing his temple against the headache that had started on his way back from lunch. A reflection of sunlight off a passing car had caught him by surprise and sent his vision out of control. Fortunately there hadn't been much traffic and he was able to dial back to normal fairly quickly. But now he had a headache that just wouldn't quit.

He sat down at his desk noting that Blair's desk was still unoccupied. Jim looked at the clock on the wall, the numbers blurred together and he blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. Where the hell are you, Chief? Jim rubbed his eyes and rested his head on his fists for a brief moment.

All right, just crank everything down for now and wait ‘til Blair gets back. A few seconds later, Jim sighed and started to work on the pile of folders in his box.

Blair came in a few minutes later, grinning broadly at everyone he saw. "Hey, man, sorry I'm late. I took El back to Rainier and met a couple of my old TA friends. I guess time does heal all wounds," he said, sounding a bit surprised. The younger detective sat down at his desk and took a good look at his silent friend. "I'm really sorry I'm late, Jim."

"S'okay," Jim slurred, waving his hand in Blair's direction.

"Jim? What's wrong?" Blair asked concerned. He rolled his chair over to his partner. Jim didn't look very well, his face was flushed and his eyes seemed a little glassy. Blair watched as Jim closed his eyes and scratched absently at his arm. "What's going on Jim?"

Jim had been trying to control his dials, but even with Blair here the lights were sending bright sparkles at his eyes and his ears were ringing. On top of all that now his stomach was beginning to send him signals that lunch might be making a re-appearance. "Don't feel s'well, Chief," he mumbled as he leaned forward to rest his head on his desk. "Must've been s'mth'n I ate."

"Easy, Jim," Blair said, rubbing his hand on Jim's back as he searched the desk drawer for some antacids.

Joel came over. "Blair? Is Jim okay?"

Sandburg glanced up briefly meeting Joel's worried gaze with one of his own. "I'm not sure what's causing this Joel. Could you get him a glass of water?"

"Sure thing."

Simon came out of his office and joined the pair. "Sandburg?" he asked, the one word relaying a multitude of questions.

"I don't know Simon."

"M'gonna be sick," Jim said, leaning to one side. Blair was just fast enough to get the trash can under Jim's head.

"Oh that's gross, Jim. What did you have for lunch?"

"W'dr…"

"Wonderburger?"

The nauseous Sentinel nodded lifting his head a bit. Simon frowned. Jim was pale and sweating. His breathing seemed a bit labored.

"Jim? Are you having trouble breathing?" Simon asked as Joel came back with the water.

Ellison nodded again then cringed and brought his hand up to his chest.

What the hell is going on here? Blair grasped Jim's hand, turning it to examine the rash that continued up his arm. "I think you'd better call an ambulance, Simon. He's having an allergic reaction to something."

Jim fell forward onto his desk still clutching at his chest. "Chief!" he groaned.

Blair and Joel helped ease Jim onto the floor and Blair cupped his hands under Jim's head as a pillow. "Stay with me, buddy. You're going to be fine, Jim. Just breathe, that's it."

Jim gasped for air, but opened his eyes and met Blair's worried gaze. The Sentinel's eyes were dilated and tears streamed from them.

"Close your eyes, Jim. It's okay, I'm right here."

Ellison shook his head, his eyes darting around the room. "Don' let 'em get me, Blair, please!" He raised his hands to ward off some unseen foe.

Blair sent a panicked look at Joel then focused on soothing his friend. He scooted around until he was beside Jim and grabbed his hands. "It's okay, Jim. I won't let them get you. Everything's fine." He continued his mantra adjusting it to match Jim's incoherent ramblings.

Ah, man, his heart's racing. Is he having a heart attack? What the hell happened? What is doing this to you? Blair's mind raced through various possibilities discarding them as quickly as he thought of them.

"Blair?" Jim whispered, his eyes tracking back and forth but obviously not seeing anything.

"I'm right here, Jim, just hang on, okay?" Blair replied, his voice cracking with emotion. "Everything's gonna be fine, man. You're gonna be fine!" he insisted, holding onto his brother's hand.

Jim smiled slightly as Blair smoothed one hand across his Sentinel's brow. His smile broadened into a grimace and Jim started to jerk.

"Oh shit!" Blair cried. "Grab him Joel, he's having a seizure." Blair tried to support Jim's head and keep him from banging it on the floor as he shouted. "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

Rafe and H pulled Jim's desk away from the three men on the floor and knelt to help. Even with the four of them they had trouble keeping Jim from hurting himself. Finally the seizure stopped. Blair made sure his airway was open and sat back exhausted. "God Jim, what's going on here?"

An agonizing fifteen minutes later the paramedics arrived. Jim had been unconscious since the seizure. They loaded him onto the gurney and Blair followed them out of the bullpen. Simon caught his shoulder at the door.

"I'll call Jenny and his family, okay?" Simon asked. Blair nodded meeting Simon's eyes. Banks felt totally helpless under the sad gaze of his friend. "I'll be down there as soon as I can, Blair. Keep an eye on him."

Blair licked his lips running a shaky hand through his hair before he nodded. Simon breathed a sigh of relief to see a little of the Sandburg steel back in his eyes. The young detective followed the gurney onto the elevator and the doors closed cutting the Captain off from his friends.

*****

Jenny finished typing up her notes on the dog she'd sutured up before lunch. This new program is great. Should save time and money and make our records much easier to read. She grinned, thinking of the not so untrue joke about doctors and their handwriting. Well, with this program I'll never have to write in a chart again. She hit enter and then closed down the program.

A knock brought her attention to Melissa standing in her doorway. "Dr. J., Captain Banks is on line two for you."

Jenny swallowed. "Thanks Mel," she replied, barely acknowledging that the receptionist had left as Jen picked up the phone.

"Simon?" Jenny asked, every bone in her body praying that Jim was alive.

"Jenny. I'll cut to the chase, Jim's on his way to the hospital. Blair seems to think he’s having an allergic reaction to something," Simon paused.

"How bad is it Simon?"

"I don't know, Jen. He had a seizure and lost consciousness. Blair was pretty shaken up. Hell, we all were."

"I'm on my way over now, Simon."

"Good. I'll see you there as soon as I can get away."

Jenny hung up the phone and closed her eyes, then quickly got up and headed for the front of the clinic.

"Melissa! I've got to leave. Family emergency. Take care of my appointments for me please."

"What's wrong, Dr. J? Is it Detective Ellison? Was he hurt?" Melissa asked, as the rest of the staff gathered around.

Jen looked at her crew all of them worried for her and for Jim who had become something of a fixture in the office of late. She nodded. "He's on his way to the hospital, they're not sure exactly what happened. I'll call when I know something."

"Don't worry, Dr. J," Justin said. "We'll take care of everything."

Jenny nodded with a sad smile and left her capable staff to take care of business.

*****

Blair paced the waiting room like a caged wolf. He kept glancing at the cubicle the medics had wheeled Jim into. So far no one had come out to talk to him. And even though Blair had told the medics everything he knew and emphasized Jim's sensitivities multiple times, he was still concerned.

The ER staff seemed to change constantly and Blair couldn't get hold of Jim's regular doctor. He wasn't entirely sure these people knew how to handle Jim Ellison. And no one would listen to him!

Blair stalked back over to the desk, forcing himself to calm down when he saw the nurse visibly flinch at the sight of him.

"Look, I'm sorry to be such a pain, but my friend can have really bad reactions to some medications. He's very sensitive." Blair turned on his best puppy dog look. "Would you please just tell the doctor to double check Jim's chart? Please?"

The nurse sighed and nodded. She patted Blair's arm as she went past him into the cubicle. Sometimes it was just best to humor friends and loved ones. She entered the cubicle and spoke softly to one of the attending interns. He nodded and picked up the patient's chart as the nurse left the room.

"His heart rate is too slow," the doctor in charge said. "Get me 0.4mg of Atropine," he told the ER nurse as he continued his exam.

"Doctor," the intern interrupted. "This man has a lot of drug allergies."

"Yes, yes, I saw that, Atropine won't hurt him. He's had it before, if you keep reading you'll see that," the doctor said disdainfully.

The intern flipped a few more pages then nodded. "Yes, sir. I see that now."

"You need to know these things before you enter the treatment area, doctor, your patient's life depends on it," the doctor said as the nurse administered the medication to regulate Jim's heart rate.

A few minutes later the doctor grinned. "That's better. Let's see if we can't find something to counteract the allergic reaction. I believe the patient can handle Benedryl," he cast a look at the intern.

The intern flipped through the chart again and nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir," he said, abashed at having been caught unprepared a second time.

The doctor frowned as he instructed the nurse to prepare another injection. His frown deepened as the heart monitor began to indicate trouble. "What the?" The patient's heart rate was now speeding up beyond what the medicine should have accomplished and it was growing increasingly erratic.

"Doctor?" the nurse asked, "do you want me to get a reversal agent?"

"No. Not yet, he may not be able to handle anything else. Let's give him a chance to stabilize." He grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Jim's heart and lungs. "Get a crash cart in here!" He could hear the unsteady beat and shouted the instruction just before the monitor signaled V-fib.

The staff went into overdrive clearing the area and performing CPR until the crash cart was ready. The doctor called clear and applied the paddles to the patient's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief when the heart monitor indicated a normal if fast rhythm.

"I'm going to talk to this man's family. Just monitor him and let me know if anything changes."

*****

Blair listened, horrified as the doctor called for a crash cart. A few minutes later the doctor came out and looked around trying to decide who the patient belonged to.

Blair strode over to him. "What did you give him?" he shouted. "He's got allergies! I tried to tell you people, but no one would listen to me! What have you done?!"

"Settle down, son," the doctor placated, trying to lead Blair over to the chairs against the wall. "Your friend is stable…"

"Stable! He was stable when he got here! I just heard him crash! What the hell kind of doctor are you anyway!" Blair shook off the man's hand and got right into his face. He was so angry he practically vibrated.

Jenny heard Blair's voice from the ER entrance and raced over to him. "Blair. Calm down," she begged, grabbing his arm. "This isn't helping Jim at all."

Blair glanced down at his arm, surprised to find Jenny attached to it and suddenly all his righteous anger fled leaving him overwhelmed with fear. "I'm sorry," he said running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Blair," Jenny said, wrapping her arms around her friend. "He'll be okay." He's got to be.

The doctor, seeing that he wasn't in immediate danger of being beaten to a pulp, cleared his throat to get their attention. "I assume you are here for Detective Ellison?"

Blair nodded and pulled out of Jenny's hug. He turned to face the doctor again. "I really am sorry, Doctor. I'm scared for my friend."

"I can understand that…" he paused, waiting for a name to be offered.

"Blair, Blair Sandburg. I'm Jim's partner. This is Dr. Jenny Watkins, Jim's girlfriend."

"Well, Detective, rest assured I reviewed your partner's chart before I went in and he did not receive any medications that he hasn't had before. Indeed, he's only been given one drug since he arrived. For some reason though he did react strangely to the one we gave him. Do you have any idea what he might come into contact with?"

Blair shook his head. "I thought at first it might be food poisoning. He was sick to his stomach."

Jenny shook her head. "I ate with Jim at lunch and I feel fine. He was up at the clinic with me before that. He cut his finger on a bottle I dropped." She frowned, remembering the incident.

"What was in the bottle?" the doctor asked, almost pouncing on the vet.

"Baytril. Enrofloxacin. He washed it right off with soap and water," she concluded thoughtfully.

"An antibiotic," the doctor shook his head. "That small an amount washed off immediately couldn't cause this type of reaction. Extreme allergic reactions to fluoroquinolones are rare and require repeated doses, much higher than Detective Ellison's brief exposure. He must have come into contact with something else." The doctor stood. "I'm going to have a complete blood panel done and also check for a wide spectrum of drugs. In the meanwhile, we'll move Detective Ellison to ICU for observation."

"Can we see him?" Blair asked.

"Once we get him up to ICU," the doctor confirmed as he walked away.

Blair turned and sat down hard in the chair. Jenny took the one beside him. He stared blindly across the room for several minutes then glanced at Jen to see how she was doing. "Jenny?"

She started at her name and faced Blair. "I think he's wrong."

"What?"

"About the Baytril. I think Jim could be having a reaction to the Baytril."

"Tell me Jenny. What are you thinking?"

"Well, I'd have to check my reference books. I don't know what kind of allergic reactions humans might have to the drug, but in animals nausea and seizures are a possibility." She shook her head. "But it's like he said, those are rare reactions and usually only occur once the animal's been on the medication for multiple doses."

"Yeah, okay, but we're dealing with," Blair lowered his voice even more, "a Sentinel here. Is it possible that a small amount got into his bloodstream and his body is reacting to it?"

Jen worried her lower lip. "I suppose," she said slowly then straightened. "That's what my instincts are telling me. The problem is we need someone who will let us work with them to help Jim." She tilted her head toward the ER doctor. "He's not going to be open to that."

"No, you're right. But Jim's regular doctor is out of town. And even he doesn't know everything," Blair stated.

Jenny licked her lips and took a deep breath making a decision. "How would you feel about telling someone? A doctor that I know? Someone I trust," she said in a rush.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"I don't think you met him. Jonathan Kingston. He's a doctor here and a friend of mine from college. He helped us get Jim in to see you when he was," Jen tapped her head, "you know… last month when you fell off the bridge. Simon and I knew the staff wouldn't let Jim walk in the way he was without someone to cover for us. Jim looked like a walking ad for the funny farm. Nat cleared everything without asking any questions. Jim met him… and I think they liked each other."

"I don't know Jen. To make that kind of decision without Jim's approval…"

"I know, Blair, trust me, I know, but what if…" her voice cracked. "If we leave him with this doctor, he might recover on his own, or he might continue to seize or code. We could lose him, Blair."

Blair clenched his teeth, unconsciously mimicking his partner. "All right. Call him and let's see what we can do."

******

Simon showed up a short time after Jenny left a message for Nat Kingston. Both Jim's Dad and brother were out of town on business but were trying to arrange flights back to Cascade. Once Jim was transferred up to ICU, Blair and Jenny took turns visiting him. The doctor did allow one of them to stay in the room except when the nurse was checking his vitals.

After the first round, Jenny sent Blair back in her stead. Simon frowned his question.

Jenny sighed. "I was watching the monitors. When I'm in there nothing changes. When Blair's in there, Jim's heart rate is closer to normal, his breathing is easier…" she gave Simon a sad little grin. "Must be that Sentinel/Guide thing, huh?"

Simon pulled her into a hug and chuckled softly. "Yeah, either that or the Sandburg zone. Although I'm not sure there's any difference."

Jen nodded. "Thanks, Simon," she said, backing away so she could look into the big man's face.

"So where is this Dr. Kingston of yours?" Simon asked.

"Right here," Nat replied, tugging on his white lab coat as he approached. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Iffy. I was halfway to the border when I got your page." He enveloped Jenny in a hug, which she returned gladly.

"We need to get you assigned as Jim's doctor, Nat…"

Kingston backed out of the hug and held up his hand. "Already done, Iffy. I spent the last fifteen minutes arguing with Donaldson. Arrogant schmuck. Don't get me wrong, he's a great doctor, just doesn't know how to trust his own instincts. Strictly by the book."

"Thank God, Nat. I was afraid…" Jenny looked at Simon. "Would you stay with Jim while Blair and I talk to Nat?"

"Of course, Jen. Thanks for coming so fast, Doctor," Simon said then went in to relieve Blair.

"Jenny?" Blair inquired as he came out of the room. He looked at the man he assumed was Kingston trying to see what it was about him that Jenny trusted so much. His black hair was neatly trimmed but worn longer than you'd expect as it brushed his shoulders. Dark brown, intelligent eyes regarded Blair warmly.

"Blair Sandburg, this it Dr. Jonathan Kingston."

"You can call me Nat, Detective Sandburg," Kingston said, his eyes taking in the man he'd only seen in sleep the last time they'd met.

"It's Blair."

Nat nodded. "Let's go someplace we can talk." He led them to a family waiting room for the ICU ward and pulled the curtains shut over the windows. With the door closed they should have enough privacy. "Now, what is it you need to tell me, Shaman?"

Blair jerked his head up to stare at Kingston, then looked at Jenny.

She smiled encouragingly. "I told you, I trust him, Blair."

Blair looked back at Nat. "How could you know?"

Nat smiled gently. "I can see auras. I don't tell many people that, but it helps me diagnose my patients' mental and spiritual well being. Sometimes you have to heal the mind and heart before you can heal the body." He tilted his head as he regarded the young shaman. "I've only seen an aura like yours a few times in my life and all the people they belonged to were shaman or holy men."

Blair sighed raggedly and sat down.

Nat continued, hoping to put the detective more at ease. "My great grandmother was a full blood Shoshone Indian. She made sure all of her children knew their heritage. And so each of them taught their children and so on, down to me. I try to make it out to the reservation at least once a year to stay in touch." He shrugged. "It's not much, but it reminds me of who I am. So, Blair, tell me how I can help Jim."

After one last reassuring look from Jenny, Blair launched into his Sentinel lecture, touching mainly on the highlights. Nat glanced at Jenny several times for confirmation, but it was obvious she knew and believed everything Blair said about Jim.

~~~~~~~~

"Well, that's amazing," Nat said when Blair finished. "But what I can't understand is how you've managed to go so long without having a doctor in the know. Especially with all the trips you two make to the hospital."

Blair shrugged a wry grin playing on his lips. "A lot of dumb luck I guess. The thing is this time I'm definitely out of my league. We aren't even sure that the Baytril is what's causing Jim's problems."

"Okay, the bloodwork should be back by now. Let me check on it and do a little research on the Baytril. You two go stay with Jim," he waved his hand to discount their concern. "I'll okay it with the nurses. I'd rather have all the positive energy in there with him that I can get."

Blair grinned broadly at that and they followed Nat out into the hall.

"I'll be back within thirty minutes," Nat said. "If anything changes the nurse will page me. Go on in." He nodded toward the ICU room then went to talk to the nurse.

Simon stood, preparing to leave when Blair and Jenny came in the room.

"No, Simon, it's okay," Blair said, moving to stand by the bed. "Doc said we could all stay."

"Better not call him Doc, Blair," Jenny said. "He really hates that." She shrugged at his questioning glance. "He just does."

"O-kay," Blair replied, taking Jim's hand in his.

"So how'd it go?" Simon asked, watching as Jenny took up the same position on the other side of Jim.

"Nat's checking on Jim's lab results and doing a little research on the drug I think he was exposed to," Jenny replied.

"He seems to be willing to work with us, Simon," Blair said. He couldn't help teasing his Captain. "Oh and you'll be glad to know, he reads auras."

Simon rolled his eyes but allowed a smile to curve his lips. If Sandburg was up to teasing, then he must be feeling more optimistic about Jim's recovery.

They all settled in to wait for Kingston to return.

******

Nat strode into the room and closed the door behind him. He observed his patient and the three people around the bed for a brief moment, happy to see only positive energy focused at Jim.

"Well, the blood tests are clear. There are no signs of any drug in his system."

"Then what…" Blair started.

Nat shook his head. "All that means is that there are no traceable quantities, it doesn't mean he's not reacting to the Baytril." He moved over to check the monitors, then listened to Jim's heart and lungs and took his pulse before he continued.

"From what I read, it could very well have been the Baytril that caused this. Blair, you said something about Jim having a reaction to opium paste after only getting a very small amount on his fingers?"

"Yeah. But he sniffed it too. And it knocked him out cold almost immediately."

"Okay, any other times you can remember something like that happening?"

Blair grimaced. "Yes. He was exposed to Golden a few years ago. Got some on his hands and I think inhaled some. It caused a temporary blindness, but instead of darkness he could only see a golden light. It faded eventually and his sight returned to normal."

"Good, anything else?"

"No, nothing incidental, wait, he did have a reaction to some imported water once. It had a high magnesium content, made his vision blurry. But that's really all I can think of. Every other reaction he's had has been to what should be a normal adult dose, whether it was cold medicine or herbal remedies."

"All right. So we know Jim was exposed to the Baytril and it had the opportunity to enter his bloodstream. From what I read, Jim's symptoms fall well within the reported allergic reactions. So here's what I propose. Baytril is renally eliminated. We need to flush the drug out of his body, put him on IV fluids and a urinary catheter so we can monitor his kidneys closely and make sure we're not overloading any of his systems. If I'm wrong, then we still will have no idea what's going on with him and hopefully won't have done any damage. But if we're right, he should begin to respond within six to twelve hours."

Simon and Jenny turned to Blair. "What do you think, Jen?" Blair asked.

"As long as his kidneys can handle the load, it should be okay. We don't really have any other options Blair. This is why we called Nat."

Blair nodded. Ultimately it was his decision as the one with Jim's power of attorney. "Let's do it."

Nat nodded. "I'll need you to wait outside while we get him set up, then you can come back in."

******

Blair looked up blearily when the nurse touched him on the shoulder. He saw Jenny and Simon dozing in their chairs.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but there's someone here to see you," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Blair replied, blinking and trying to shake off the effects of too little sleep and too much worry. He squeezed Jim's hand. "I'll be right back, buddy." Then followed the nurse out into the waiting area.

"Blair?"

He turned, surprised to see Elise watching him with worried eyes. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I know," she replied hesitantly. "I called the station and they said Jim was here. I hope it's all right that I came."

Blair blinked and realized that he hadn't even thought to call Elise and let her know what was going on. "God. I'm sorry, El. I've just been so worried about Jim. I didn't even think that you might want to be here. He's your friend too." He went to her and pulled Elise into a hug.

She sighed. "I just wish I could have been here sooner for you, Blair."

He nodded, glad to have her with him. "Me too. I could have used this hug a few hours ago. I should have called you. I'm sorry."

Elise shook her head. "No, it's okay. You were busy with Jim. I'm here now, for as long as you need me."

Blair shifted to the side, keeping one arm wrapped around El's waist as he ushered her into Jim's room. Jenny looked up when they entered.

"Hey, El."

"Jenny," Elise said moving to give her new friend a hug. "He's going to be all right," she assured the blond.

Jenny nodded. "Thanks. I'm glad you're here."

Blair brought another chair in for Elise and set it beside his. Simon smiled at the petite woman who seemed to be a good match for Blair. Elise smiled back, familiar with the big Captain. He was as much a fixture in Blair's life as Jim and Jenny.

Blair filled Elise in on what had happened and the treatment Dr. Kingston was trying, leaving out only the Sentinel part. Then they all sat back and waited.

******

Six hours later

Nat entered the room carrying a tray with a fresh pot of coffee, several bottles of orange juice and some sandwiches from the cafeteria. The group in Jim's room converged on the tray while Nat checked on his patient.

"His pulse and respiration seem to be improving," he said. "Any signs of consciousness?"

Four negative headshakes made him frown. "Damn. I'd hoped he'd start to come around by now."

The nurse popped her head in the door. "There's a Mr. Ellison here, Doctor."

Blair stood up. "I'll go out with you, Nat."

They both left the room and were met by William Ellison. Blair extended his hand to Jim's father.

"How is he?" William asked, taking Blair's hand.

Nat glanced at Blair wondering if Jim's father knew his son was a Sentinel. Blair caught the look and nodded slightly. "Mr. Ellison, my name is Dr. Kingston. I've been treating your son. Considering his special condition," Nat said slowly, watching as Ellison's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Jim seems to be responding to the treatment. Not quite as quickly as I'd hoped, but he is improving."

"I see," William said, looking to Blair for assurance. Blair smiled. "Captain Banks' message said something about an allergic reaction?"

"Yes sir. We believe Jim had a reaction to a drug he came into contact with. We're attempting to flush it out of his system. Because of his sensitivities, well, it may take longer than I thought." Nat turned to Blair and tilted his head toward the room.

Blair put his hand on William's shoulder. "You're welcome to sit with us while we wait for Jim to wake up, Mr. Ellison."

William studied his son's partner for a long minute. They'd all spent time together over the last few years, but he still didn't really know the young man that Jim said had saved his sanity. William did know that he owed Blair his gratitude for bringing Jimmy back into his life. He'd tried to show that by helping the pair when that mess surrounding Blair's dissertation blew up in their faces. It had been William's influence that had allowed Blair to be reinstated at Rainier and get reimbursed by Berkshire.

The older Ellison nodded and walked with Blair toward the room.

"Now, everyone in here knows about Jim, except Elise, sir. So don't say anything about his senses."

"How many people are in there?" William asked, surprised. As a rule the hospital had not let more than one person into ICU at a time.

"Let me introduce you," Blair said as he opened the door and ushered William in. "Mr. Ellison, I'm sure you remember Captain Simon Banks," William nodded as he and Simon shook hands. "And this is Dr. Jennifer Watkins. She and Jim have been seeing each other for a while now."

William shook Jenny's hand. "Good to finally meet you, sir. Jim's told me a lot about you," Jenny said with a smile.

"Oh," William said, "I haven't seen Jim much lately. We've both been busy I guess." He was surprised to learn Jim was dating, apparently seriously and also that he hadn't known.

"And this," Blair continued, "is my friend," he quirked a cocky grin at Elise, "Dr. Elise Browning."

"Another doctor," William said smiling as he shook her hand.

"Well," Jenny clarified. "I'm a veterinarian and El is an English professor at Rainier." William grinned at her, a smile so like Jim's that she couldn't help but smile back.

Nat brought another chair in at that moment and settled it beside Jenny's. "Have a seat, sir. I'll be checking back soon, but have me paged if he starts to wake up."

William watched the young doctor leave the room. "Unusual bedside manner," he said softly.

Jenny chuckled. "That would be Nat. He does what he thinks is necessary to help his patients recover. And if that means having all of his family around him, so be it." She met Mr. Ellison's gaze. "I wish we had been able to meet under… happier circumstances, sir."

William considered the young woman before him and made a quick decision. "Please call me William or Will," he shifted his gaze to include everyone in the room. "That goes for all of you."

Jenny caught his hand in hers and smiled. "Okay, Will. And you should call me Jenny."

*****

Two hours later Jenny lifted her head. She'd started to doze again, her chin resting in her hand, her elbow propped on the mattress beside Jim. She blinked, trying to figure out what had woken her. Jenny straightened in her seat suddenly when Jim's fingers moved in her hand again.

"Blair!" she whispered, standing to watch Jim's face.

Blair started from his own half-sleeping state and stood taking Jim's other hand in his. "Come on buddy, I know you're in there. Wake up, Jim. You've got a few visitors. We've been waiting a long time to talk to you." Blair spoke softly, squeezing Jim's hand periodically while he stroked the Sentinel's brow.

"Jim," Jenny said with a quick glance at Blair. "It's Jen, and Blair and Simon. Elise is here, too. And guess what? Your Dad flew back into town just to see you. It's time to open those gorgeous blue eyes for me, hon."

"Geez, Jim," Blair teased quietly. "If you don't respond to that, we just may have to write you off, man." He grinned when he felt Jim squeeze his hand. Blair turned to Elise. "Babe, would you go have the nurse page Dr. Kingston for me, please?"

El nodded and left the room.

Blair leaned in closer to Jim and whispered. "Okay Jim. I know your senses are probably all over the place. Just relax and picture your dials, man. Once you've got them turn them all down. Take them down to one for now Jim. That's it, nice and easy."

William watched at first with some doubt then with disbelief and finally relief as Jim obviously relaxed under Blair's instructions. His son's eyes fluttered and then opened.

"Hey, man. Welcome back," Blair said with a grin. He gave Jim's hand another squeeze. "How are you doing big guy?"

Jim focused on Blair, blinking his eyes as if his eyelids were too heavy. He swallowed. "Tired," he croaked almost silently.

"I bet," Blair replied. "Hold on just a bit until the doctor can look at you, okay? Are your senses spiking?"

Jim shook his head. "Dials," he whispered.

"Good. Keep 'em low for now."

Nat breezed back into the room followed closely by Elise. "Okay, sorry folks, but I need everyone out, except Blair, while I examine my patient. Scoot," he said, motioning toward the door. "You too, Jen, you can all come back in later if you want."

Once the room was clear, Nat took a good look at his patient. While he looked in Jim's eyes he spoke. "Hey, Jim. Do you remember me?"

Jim blinked again when Nat released his eyelid. "Yeah," he said softly.

Nat smiled. "Humor me, Jim. What's my name?"

Ellison closed his eyes and Nat touched his arm. Jim jerked, opening his eyes and slowly focusing on the doctor. "Nat," he replied, licking his lips.

"That's great Jim. I'm just going to get another blood sample off of you and then you can rest." Nat drew the sample and turned to Blair. "He can have a little ice if he's thirsty. From what you told me he'll probably start to recover quickly from here." He regarded the sleeping Sentinel briefly. "You can all stay or take turns visiting him, whatever you need, but I think he'll be all right now."

"Thanks, Nat," Blair said, shaking the doctor's hand warmly. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Blair. Thank you for trusting me." Nat took Jim's blood sample and left the room.

Blair moved back to the side of the bed and placed his hand flat on Jim's chest. "You really scared me this time, my brother," he said softly, taking a deep breath of relief.

One of Jim's hands came up and covered Blair's squeezing it gently.

*****

Jim was awake, but not yet to the point where he could make his eyes open. So instead he examined his surroundings with his other senses. He could feel the cuff attached to his finger to monitor his pulse, the catheter in the same arm was cool and alien feeling against his skin. The urinary catheter, well that was beginning to get annoying.

He could hear the machines in the room and a shuffle of papers to his left. Jim sniffed cautiously trying to determine who was nearby. He knew it wasn't Blair, he could always tell when Blair was close. Not Jenny. It was definitely a man. Newspaper, leather, wool… Dad?

Jim forced his eyes to open still feeling very disconnected from his body. His head felt… floaty. He swallowed experimentally. "Dad?" Jim croaked out.

"Jimmy?" William Ellison asked, dropping the paper he'd been reading as he stood and moved to the side of his son's bed. "How are you feeling, son?" he asked softly.

Jim was mortified to feel tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't ever remember his Dad being by his side when he woke in a hospital. Not even when he'd broken his arm when he was seven.

William wiped away the tear that trickled down his son's face. "Would you like a piece of ice? Dr. Kingston said you could have some if you're thirsty."

The younger Ellison nodded and accepted the ice chip from his father's fingers. "Where's Blair?" Jim asked.

His father smiled. "I convinced him to take Jenny home to rest," William chuckled. "Then we convinced Jenny that Blair needed a break. They were both out on their feet." He looked at his watch. "But I expect they'll both be back soon."

William watched his son close his eyes and wished… Well, all he can do it reject me. He reached out and squeezed his eldest son's shoulder. "Jenny seems to be quite fond of you, Jim."

Jim opened his eyes again and met his father's hopeful gaze. Maybe it's time to forgive and move on. He cleared his throat. "I'm… I'm in love with her Dad," Jim said hesitantly, watching for the slightest sign of disapproval. God, why do I still need his approval?

His father surprised him with a wide smile and another squeeze on his shoulder. "She's wonderful, Jimmy. She makes you happy?"

Jim nodded, unable to form any other reply.

"Good. And she knows about your senses?" William asked, his smile replaced by concern.

Again the Sentinel nodded, waiting to see what the older man would say.

William nodded thoughtfully. From what he'd seen, Jenny didn't appear to have any overt problems with Jim's gift. He met his son's eyes and smiled. "Perhaps when you're feeling better you can bring her by for dinner with me, Steven and Sally."

Jim allowed a small smile to touch his lips. "I'd like that Dad."

"Good." William patted Jim on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'd like to get rid of some of this paraphernalia they have you attached to, so let me tell the nurse you're awake." With one last smile at his son, William left to inform the nurse. As he went through the door he whispered, "I love you, Jimmy."

Jim caught his breath and blinked furiously against the fresh moisture in his eyes. Although they had tried to get together for holidays during the last few years, Jim had found it difficult to close the gap between himself and his father. The time they'd spent together was always time spent on their best behavior discussing safe topics.

His father had been very supportive during the whole dis fiasco, lending his time and considerable influence to help Blair with both Rainier and Berkshire Publishing. Jim doubted his father understood his bond with Blair, but the older man was trying.

Maybe now they'd have a chance to become… friends.

******

Twenty-four hours later, Jim bit his tongue as he entered the loft so that he wouldn't say something he'd regret later. They're only trying to help. He sighed softly as Blair, Jenny, Elise and Simon moved into the loft behind him and proceeded to try and make him comfortable.

Blair and Jenny had been much quieter than normal, glancing at each other as if anticipating something dire. Simon seemed to understand what was going on with them, but didn't seem concerned himself. Poor Elise didn't know what to think.

As they settled him on the couch and Jim got four different offers to get him whatever he needed, the Sentinel decided enough was enough. He stood abruptly dislodging the afghan. "Enough!" Jim pinned Simon with his eyes. "Go home Simon. I'm fine. Thank you for all of your help."

Simon looked from Jim to Blair and back again. "Okay. Call me if you need anything. And don't you dare show your face at the station for the next forty-eight hours, you got it Ellison?"

"Yes sir," Jim replied with a grin. Simon nodded and headed for the door. "Thanks again, Simon."

Banks smiled back at him and left closing the door behind him.

Jim turned a friendlier look on Elise. "El, thank you for being there for Blair and Jenny the last few days."

Elise realized she was being dismissed and gave Jim a wry grin. "No problem, Jim." She hugged the tall man and turned to Blair. "Maybe someday I'll understand what this is all about." El kissed Blair on the lips. "I'll talk to you later," she promised then quickly left.

Jim turned to face Blair and Jenny wondering what exactly was bothering them so much. They fidgeted under his gaze and Jim sighed. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Blair looked at Jenny then back to Jim. "Are you upset with us, Jim?"

Ellison's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why should I be upset with you?"

Jenny and Blair moved over to the couch and they all sat down.

"We had to tell Nat, Jim," Jenny finally said. "We needed a doctor who would listen to us and accept Blair's expertise." She stopped and held Jim's gaze. "We almost lost you. I felt telling Nat was the only option."

"This wasn't all Jenny's decision Jim. She asked me and I agreed. I won't apologize, it was the only choice I could make, but I'm sorry we couldn't discuss it first, man," Blair hung his head waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Moments later he raised his head confused by the silence. Jim was leaning back comfortably on the other sofa with a fond smile on his face. He waited until he was sure he had both Jen and Blair's attention.

"First of all, I'm not upset with you. You did what you thought was best to help me. I appreciate that. Second, it's actually a relief to have someone we can trust at the hospital. And I know you wouldn't have suggested Nat, Jenny unless you trusted him."

Jenny nodded, wide-eyed. Blair frowned thoughtfully.

"So, put those gloomy pusses away and let's celebrate," Jim finished with a smile.

Blair grinned. "What are we celebrating, Jim?" he asked going to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Well," Jim drawled following Blair to the kitchen, "there's my recovery," he grinned at Jenny who came up beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "There's love," Jim placed a quick kiss on Jen's upturned face.

Blair had handed Jim and Jenny their drinks and had just taken a sip of his beer when Jim snuck in, "There's your new place," watching his Guide for the expected response. Blair spit his beer out barely missing his friends. Jim had pulled Jenny aside at the last moment.

"What? How did you… Ah, man," Blair groaned, searching his brother's face. "I was going to tell you, Jim, then all this happened and…"

"It's okay, Chief," Jim said, patting Blair on the shoulder as he went to get the mop. "I've known for a while."

Blair stared after him. "Well why didn't you say something?"

Jim met his eyes as he returned with the mop. "Why didn't you?"

His brother dropped his chin to his chest. "I was afraid you would be upset, that you'd think I was abandoning you."

Jenny watched as Jim moved to stand in front of his friend. He gently tilted Blair's head up until the pair were once again eye to eye.

"Blair, I understand what you were trying to do. And it's okay that you got your own place. I wish you had told me, but I know why you didn't." Jim smiled at his brother. "Fortunately it's just across the hall," he turned his head to include Jenny in the conversation. "I was having mini panic attacks thinking he might find some place across town. I've come to realize how much the Sentinel relies on the presence of his Guide, at all times, not just when I'm using my senses."

"Geez, Jim, I'm sorry. I should have told you," Blair shook his head. "I looked at other places, but just couldn't imagine being that far away from you. I guess maybe the Guide needs to be close to the Sentinel too, huh?"

Jim nodded and gave into an impulse. He pulled Blair to him for a hug. When they pulled apart they were both grinning. "How bout we go see this new place of yours, Chief?"

Blair bounced on his toes. "Yeah! Cool!" he grabbed Jenny's hand as he headed for the door. "Come on, Jen." Jim followed, shaking his head at his partner's excitement.

As they checked out Blair's place, Jim broached his plan. "You know, I was thinking, if it's all right with you, Chief…"

Blair leaned on the rail to the upper bedroom and looked down at his Sentinel. "Spit it out, Jim."

"Well," Jim paused, suddenly reluctant. His idea seemed a bit strange now.

"Jii-mm," Blair insisted.

"Well, I thought we could put up a doorway in the outer hall there. And that way if we were both home and wanted the company, we could leave our doors open… It would be good extra security too. And maybe we could build in a storage closet where the window is…" Jim watched Blair come down the stairs.

The younger man walked right past him and out into the hallway where he stopped and faced the elevator. Blair then turned and looked at the window. Jenny came out and looked at both ends of the hall as well before turning and watching Jim and Blair.

Jim came out of the door to 306 more slowly, looking for some hint as to what Blair was thinking.

"I don't know Jim," Blair said looking back down toward the elevator. "How far down would we put the door?" He faced Jim with a cocky grin.

Jenny smiled as Jim grabbed Blair by the head and proceeded to give the younger man a noogie.

"Hey, Jim! Man! You know better than to mess with the hair!" Blair protested trying to reach the Sentinel's ribs with his fingers. Jim released Blair and backed out of the way with a wide grin.

Still grinning, Jim asked, "So it's not too weird?"

Blair shook his head. "Naw, man. I think it's a great idea. It would definitely make it easier to indicate when one of us wanted privacy," he raised his eyebrows suggestively including Jenny in the joke.

They all laughed, Jenny's cheeks turning a little pink. Nothing with these two is ever going to be dull. I wonder what made Blair decide to get a place of his own? Well, he and Elise do seem to be getting close pretty fast. And it will be nice to visit Jim and know there is at least a door between us and company.

~~~~~~

The trio spent another hour or so discussing decorating and remodeling plans before Jenny decided she needed to head home.

She got back to her house, took care of the girls and then listened to the messages on her machine.

Mike's voice came through loud and clear. "Hey, Jen. Guess I missed you. Just wanted to let you know my transfer came through. It'll be a few months probably before all the paperwork gets sorted out, but then I'll be on my way to Cascade." Jenny smiled.

"Oh and you remember that dream I told you about, the recurring one with the bear? Well, haven't had it since my transfer came through. Weird, huh? But speaking of dreams, is everything okay up there? I had a strange one about Jim, well okay, it was actually about a black jag, but… Just call me when you get this, okay? Guess I'd better hang up now. Take care, Jen."

The message ended with a beep and Jenny ran through the others. Wonder what her dream was about? Poor Mikey. She thought she'd finished with the dreams and now she's had, well at least three that I know of in the last four months. I wonder what it means? I'm glad she got the transfer. It'll be so great to have her in Cascade!

TBC


End file.
